El deseo
by k-robin04
Summary: Siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, o al menos eso dice la gente, Kaede lo comprobara de mala forma. Serie de Drabbles/Viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias:** OC [Personaje original], OoC [Fuera de personaje], clichés [Tal vez], violencia, lime [escenas sexuales no explícitas] y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** El fanfic va a ser una serie de drabbles [menos de 500 palabras] y viñetas [más de 500 pero menos de 1000 palabras], en esta ocasión el capítulo salió con más de mil palabras, pero es probable que sea la única ocasión en que un capítulo salga así de extenso. También, la historia serán aproximadamente entre doce a quince partes.

* * *

 **I. El soso pajarito.**

(La promesa de un nuevo mundo)

 _Y érase una vez, un ave corriente cansada de explorar el firmamento, de dar vueltas sin fin, en una existencia y ciclo tan monótono._

* * *

Podría relatar sobre los últimos sucesos "interesantes" de su vida cotidiana. Hasta agregar detalles románticos para que las jóvenes hormonales y enamoradizas llegaran al final de la historia, de su historia. Más no lo haría, porque embellecer la situación no sería más que una descomunal mentira, de esas que secan tu garganta, provocan dolor de estómago y que una vocecita te susurre con malicia: Culpable. Desvergonzada. Deshecho. Cínica.

No, ella sería honesta.

Dejaría de engañarse a sí misma.

Kaede Nagano se llamaba, no era guapa ni mucho menos una mujer con un rasgo distintivo. Era como cualquier tía de dieciséis años, siendo más específico, como todas aquellas chicas que dejaban su apariencia y cuidado personal de lado. Su cabello negro no relucía y le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, muchas veces lo recogía de modo descuidado, con varios mechones saliendo cual resortes del colchón; su delgadez tampoco era muy agraciada, su constitución era esbelta pero ella admitía que unas costillas marcadas no eran nada atractivas; sus ojos marrones siempre tenían el mismo tono aburrido, no cambiaban ni aunque estuviera triste, feliz o desconcertada; ella siempre usaba faldas largas hasta los tobillos, con patrones de flores, unas zapatillas y blusas holgadas, o con volantes, una vestimenta algo femenina y recatada.

Todo ella era un torbellino de combinaciones tan poco compatibles que resultaban ridículas, pero a Kaede le agradaba y eso era más que suficiente.

Los momentos más relevantes de sus días podía contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano.

Uno de ellos era cuando estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, podía apreciar cada defecto de su rostro y constitución, tararear alguna canción y adorar los patrones de su ropa. Otro era cuando caminaba hacia la academia Ryoutei, Kaede divagaba mientras avanzaba sin ganas, oyendo los ruidos de los autos, las estruendosas conversaciones y risas de los adolescentes, siendo casi cegada por las luces chillonas de los locales, dando pasos solo por darlos. A veces pensaba en detenerse, tal vez así podría lograr que alguien tropezara y terminara de cara contra el suelo, seria gracioso, vivaz, pero también un incordio, las personas eran muy quejicas, ella misma admitía que también lo era, y soportar los reclamos de un desconocido no dejaba de ser intolerable.

Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, cuando miraba a los demás.

Sentada en una banca, comiendo su almuerzo y con sus ojos clavados en cada alumno que pasara o estuviera enfrente de ella. Guardaba en su memoria la forma en que caminaban, desde el movimiento delicado de caderas que hacían las chicas hasta el andar relajado pero seguro de los hombres; también cuidaba grabar los detalles de la ropa y su color, los accesorios que iban desde aretes, pulseras y lentes, las posiciones, a veces forzadas, tensas y otras tantas desinhibidas; los ademanes, las expresiones, como una sencilla emoción como la ira o la felicidad lograban cambiar las facciones de la gente; y sus voces, agudas o graves, llenas de alegrías, confianza o pesares.

Los analizaba y si alguno le agradaba, lo dibujaba, lo volvía eterno en su cuaderno. Su pasatiempo sonaría extraño en voz alta, pero Kaede lo clasificaría como normal, tan común como lo que hacían las señoras de gran edad al ver a los jóvenes, para después cuchichear entre ellas sus observaciones y criticas descaradas.

Fuera de esto, su vida era gris. Aburrida. Monótona. Sin sentido. Un camino recto y predecible.

Y no era como si tuviera un pasado desafortunado o lo suficiente morboso, como para ganar fácilmente la simpatía de los demás o tan siquiera resultar destacable.

Kaede no podría quejarse de su familia aunque así lo quisiera. Era la típica familia de películas formada por cinco integrantes, un padre responsable y comprensivo, con un trabajo que traía la cantidad exacta y necesaria de dinero, una madre ama de casa, cariñosa y a la cual podías contarle hasta tu más oscuro secreto, un hermano mayor amable, sociable y que sacaba buenas calificaciones, una hermana menor hiperactiva, sí, pero no por ello molesta.

Tampoco podría replicar sobre sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría eran agradables, en varias ocasiones la habían invitado a comer con ellos, pero Kaede siempre se negaba, desde niña jamás se había sentido con la necesidad de formar lazos verdaderos con los demás, podía estar sola y no sentirse miserable por eso, mucho menos creía que se estuviera perdiendo de algo tan maravilloso.

Ella apreciaba los momentos de silencio y para sí misma, mientras disfrutaba de sus hobbies. No conocía de carencias o de rechazo solo por prejuzgarla, incluso aunque tuviera una apariencia descuidada y fuera introvertida. Talento, ninguno, los trazos de sus dibujos eran borrones y sin gracia. Fuera de eso, no tenia algo que la diferenciara del resto, de la masa mecánica que respiraba sin complicaciones e iba por un camino ya trazado.

Su promedio no pasaba de bueno, de vez en cuando charlaba por breves minutos con sus compañeros, no padecía alguna enfermedad, su educación estaba asegurada y vivía en un entorno familiar adecuado.

Sin embargo, aquello no negaba el hecho de que todo era insulso.

Los días eran iguales, y seguirían siendo iguales incluso aunque riera hasta el dolor junto con otros, aunque decidiera optar por una carrera relacionada con el arte o las matemáticas, aunque comenzara a sufrir acoso en la escuela o de pronto se volviera popular, aunque le gustara un chico o una chica, ya sea menor o mayor que ella, aunque tuviera que buscar un trabajo por falta de dinero y su familia se desbaratara.

Cosas tan banales (para Kaede) no volverían su vida más interesante.

Nada cambiaría, estaba segura de eso, o al menos lo repetía cada día frente al espejo.

Sea lunes o sábado se levantaría a la misma hora, se bañaría y arreglaría en treinta minutos exactos, bajaría a comer con la usual pereza de mediodía, desayunaría con su madre mientras charlaban sobre la telenovela de las dos, miraría un poco la televisión junto con sus hermanos, la familia entera comería a las cuatro y sonreiría ante los malos chistes de su padre, y a eso de las cinco, caminaría perdida en su mente hasta llegar a su salón de clases, escucharía atentamente a los profesores, en el descanso se sentaría sola en la usual banca y miraría a los diferentes estudiantes, regresaría al aula de forma automática y si tenia humor, hasta podría empezar una pequeña conversación con alguno de sus compañeros al finalizar el horario escolar, y al estar otra vez en casa, realizaría sus deberes, incluso, si había encontrado a alguien destacable, lo dibujaría y al final cerraría sus ojos, esperando por otro mañana.

Por la misma cinta grabada y que se repetiría sin cesar hasta el día de su muerte.

Tal vez por ese mismo deseo arduo y desesperado de romper su rutina, no aparto la vista de aquellos ojos verdes que toparon con los suyos. Kaede había sido descubierta en pleno análisis, pero él no se vio asustado o indignado, solo sonrió. Desde su lugar, ella continuó comiendo y viéndolo con fijeza.

Y antes de notarlo, el receso termino.

El joven sin nombre también se había ido.

Una vez en su habitación, Nagano dibujo al mismo estudiante de aquella noche, mientras evocaba la expresión divertida y hasta cierto punto misteriosa. Por primera vez en años, se sintió lo suficiente curiosa como para buscar por segunda ocasión a uno de sus tantos modelos diarios.

Pensó: _Lo encontré_. Después de eternas batallas, por fin había encontrado _algo_ digno que enterrara, al menos de forma efímera, la monotonía que se aferraba con garras y dientes a su piel.

Su presentimiento no erró.

El futuro le mostraría de manera burlesca el costó de su deseo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Sí, sé que tengo muchas historias que actualizar, además de retos y regalos con los que cumplir/dar; sin embargo estas vacaciones han sido mierda para mi inspiración, estuve con un constante bloqueo y del que no sé si ya salí, la verdad dudo cómo es que pude terminar esta primera parte del fic. Y bueno, intente hacer normal a Kaede, pero salió medio rarita, en dado caso de que haya quedado como la típica chica solitaria y más de esas mierdas, al menos estará el consuelo de que a ella no le ira exactamente muy bien que digamos.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, a pesar de que todo el capítulo fue sobre un OC y no los sexys vampiros, _**¡gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias:** OC [Personaje original], OoC [Fuera de personaje], clichés [Tal vez], violencia, lime [escenas sexuales no explícitas] y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** El fanfic va a ser una serie de drabbles [menos de 500 palabras] y viñetas [más de 500 pero menos de 1000 palabras]. También, la historia serán aproximadamente entre doce a quince partes.

* * *

 **II. Gusto**

(Más lejos de la monotonía)

 _Un buen día el soso pajarito fue cautivado al despertar, sus ojos siguieron con interés al ser desconocido, preguntándose constantemente qué era él y si seria buena idea averiguarlo._

 **Palabras:** 356.

* * *

La rutina de Kaede continuaba sin ningún cambio, o al menos sin uno tan drástico.

Las tardes ya no eran tan grises y vacías, todo gracias a su nuevo pasatiempo. Nagano no se preocupaba, era de esperarse que su manía por mirar a los demás subiera de nivel, el joven sin nombre solo había apresurado las cosas. Al sonar el timbre del descanso dejó relucir una diminuta sonrisa, era hora. Cada paso que daba hacia la acostumbrada banca blanca provocaba que el movimiento de su estómago se volviera cada vez más tosco, era como si millones de agujas se encajaran en sus intestinos, y por muy extraño que pudiera ser, no era tan terrible como sonaba. Al llegar a su destino se sentó, acomodó la caja de su almuerzo sobre sus piernas y esperó por cinco minutos más. Kaede había contado cada segundo durante dos semanas exactas, con tal de no errar sobre el tiempo que tardaba él en aparecer. Obsesivo, no, no lo era para nada. En realidad se podría considerar como una reacción muy normal, después de todo se trataba del único entretenimiento placentero que actualmente tenia.

Cerró sus ojos al tomar su jugo de manzana, sin dudar, al abrirlos estos buscaron en línea recta su objetivo. Ladeo curiosa la cabeza, él estaba ahí, recargado contra un árbol, portando una sonrisa juguetona y regresando su mirada.

Kaede disfruto con creces de ser reflejada en ese color verde que la hacía sentir en otro mundo.

Llevaban varios días con el mismo juego. Al principio él solo se quedaba allí descansando unos cuantos minutos, después comenzó a quedarse durante todo el receso y al final, el chico sin nombre había optado por verla de vuelta, con la misma atención que Kaede le brindaba a él.

El cuarto de hora había transcurrido, pero ellos no apartaron ni por un segundo los ojos del otro.

A veces Nagano se imaginaba caminar hacia él y hacerle charla, sin embargo, el revoltijo que era su estómago y mente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ceder a la tentación.

Por el momento solo se dedicaría a disfrutar de aquellas migajas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** El capítulo ha sido corto, pero bueno, yo dije que serían viñetas y drabbles :p Espero actualizar mañana, considerando que tendré más tiempo (o al menos eso creo...).

 _ **¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias:** OC [Personaje original], OoC [Fuera de personaje], clichés [Tal vez], violencia, lime [escenas sexuales no explícitas] y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** El fanfic va a ser una serie de drabbles [menos de 500 palabras] y viñetas [más de 500 pero menos de 1000 palabras]. También, la historia serán aproximadamente entre doce a quince partes.

* * *

 **III. Más cerca.**

(Y falta poco para superar ese muro)

 _El soso pajarito canta y no dejar de cantar alegre, ese alguien por fin lo había notado._

 **Palabras:** 509.

* * *

—Ten.

Había transcurrido un mes desde la primera vez que Kaede lo vio, a **él** , el chico despreocupado (quizá bromista) y de mirada lejana. El mismo que seguía su juego de verse fijamente desde hace más de tres semanas, y de vez en cuando le regalaba sonrisas que la hacían querer observarlo por más tiempo del que se consideraría sano. La situación con cada día que pasaba adquiría un matiz más intimo y amistoso, ella solo contaba los minutos y se cuestionaba si acaso, lo que fuera que provocaba que su estómago se revolviera y la hacia tararear en su camino a la academia Ryoutei, llegaría a ser tan fuerte o ruidoso para conseguir que se pusiera de pie y fuera a decirle tan siquiera un «Hola» al chico sin nombre.

La respuesta vendría después de otros siete días más y sería afirmativa.

Él fue rodeado en esa ocasión por varias chicas, que Kaede reconoció estaban en la clase contraría a ella. A Nagano no le molesto esa interacción, mejor dicho, le causo más interés y la hizo analizar cada movimiento y cambio corporal del chico para con las demás estudiantes. Kaede ladeó un poco la cabeza, él sabía exactamente cómo tratar a las mujeres para tenerlas comiendo de la palma de su mano, una vocecita le dijo que él era peligroso pero ella respondió de inmediato que no le interesaba, el volar tan cerca del sol como para quemarse no sonaba para nada mal.

Así que, cuando el aire y la constante (aplastante, insistente) cercanía de sus compañeras con él, hizo que el sombrero que portaba cayera al suelo y volara hasta quedar en frente de los pies de ella, Kaede supo exactamente cómo debería actuar a continuación.

Dejo la caja de su almuerzo a un lado, se levanto y recogió el sombrero, camino y se lo dio.

—Gracias.

Y en cambio, ella se gano una sonrisa. Una que a simple vista se veía sincera y amable, pero que si mirabas mejor, podías percatarte de lo peligrosa que realmente era. Sin embargo, eso estaba bien para Kaede, después de todo ella solo anhelaba olvidarse de su monótona vida por un instante, incluso aunque eso significara que caería hasta el fondo de un mar turbio y sucio.

…

—Hermana, ¿has visto otra película de horror?

Nanami Nagano, con sus grandes ojos negros, pantalones y tenis llenos de tierra (por estar jugando futbol con sus amigos), miró con curiosidad a Kaede, su hermana mayor. Apreció cada rasgo, sonrió al notar aquellos luceros marrones más vivaces, esas cejas y labios menos disgustados; Nanami la adoraba, Kaede era más que extraña pero la adoraba, por eso, cada que ella tenia un nuevo interés (el suficiente para dejar de divagar y ser más abierta), el corazón de la más pequeña de la familia Nagano se llenaba de felicidad.

—Quizá —Le contestó Kaede, y fue ahí cuando Nanami sonrió aun más.

La miro subir a su habitación, y la más joven solo pudo preguntarse qué era lo que alegro el día a su querida hermana.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias:** OC [Personaje original], OoC [Fuera de personaje], clichés [Tal vez], violencia, lime [escenas sexuales no explícitas] y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** El fanfic va a ser una serie de drabbles [menos de 500 palabras] y viñetas [más de 500 pero menos de 1000 palabras]. También, la historia serán aproximadamente entre doce a quince partes.

* * *

 **IV. Me gustan tus ojos**

(Y tus manos también)

 _El soso pajarito ha quedado prendado de un verde esmeralda._

 **Palabras:** 484.

* * *

—Me gustan tus ojos.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Kaede le devolvió su sombrero al chico de ojos juguetones. Catorce días donde Nagano dibujo durante todas las noches el rostro curioso del otro. Realmente disfrutaba el trazar esa cara no guapa pero tampoco fea, sino más como una mezcla extraña entre tierra de muertos y polvo estelar, una que revolvía su estómago de forma agradable, parecida a esa sensación que tenia cuando su padre le compraba cuadernos de dibujos y después la felicitaba por su "arte", o bien, cuando su madre horneaba ese pan dulce que calentaba su pecho y sus hermanos le pedían que les contara relatos de terror.

Aunque quizá esa cosa asentada en su estómago era más de otros rumbos, de caminos no pisados y que al final le llevarían a sitios que aun era incapaz de imaginar. Y por esos sitios sin forma pero que curiosa deseaba ver, ahora Kaede dejaba su cabello suelto y lo peinaba varias veces, además de ponerse cada tarde calcetas repletas cada vez con más flores, abejas y estrellas.

Así que cuando el chico sin nombre se sentó a su lado, Nagano trago de jalón su lonche de atún y limpió las migajas con la manga de su uniforme. Giro la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontrarán, no aparto la mirada ni siquiera cuando el sonrió divertido. Kaede se cuestionó si acaso vería otra Tierra en ese verde, ese color inofensivo a primera vista pero más turbio y misterioso con el correr de los segundos. Dejó de lado su moderación, esa que sus compañeros de clase solían recordarle (ella nunca fue buena para respetar el espacio personal de los demás), con su dedo índice toco el pecho del otro y le dijo sobre lo que ella pensaba de los ojos de él.

—Y tus manos también parecen agradables—Nagano tomó sin vergüenza la mano del chico y comenzó a examinarla, recordando vagamente un poco sobre lo que venía en los libros de su mamá sobre la lectura de manos. Toco cada línea de las palmas, detallo la forma de los dedos y hasta se fijo si las uñas estaban bien cortadas o no.

Después de jugar un rato levanto la mirada, la sonrisa de él había crecido, antes de que ella pudiera volver a mirar con suma atención los ojos de él, éste por primera vez (después de dos semanas) le habló:

—Bueno, ya que lo has mencionado, a mi me gusta tu voz.

El revoltijo en el estómago de Kaede se agitó de forma tosca. Su garganta se secó y su corazón quiso salir de su pecho, justo al igual que ese personaje de película de horror que vomito ese mismo órgano vital.

Y como un golpe o un choque de automóviles, Kaede descubrió que no le importaría vomitar su corazón, sangre, pulmones y demás, si podía continuar viendo ese verde esmeralda.

* * *

Notas del autor. Es corto, muy corto para lo que me tarde en actualizar, pero bueno... A todo esto, anteriormente había dicho que esto seria cada vez más torcido, pero dudo mucho cumplir con eso. Sin embargo, el final de la historia y la relación de Laito con Kaede sigue igual que como lo pensé en un principio x'D.

En fin, **¡gracias por leer, comentar, los follows y favoritos!**


End file.
